Mattresses, and foundations (or “box springs”) for supporting sleeping mattresses have traditionally been constructed with the basic materials of textiles, including natural and synthetic materials for padding and comfort, and wood and steel components for structural support. For foundations, wood is used to construct the frame which supports an array of steel wire springs which elevate a grid or deck above the frame to form a reflexive support surface. The grid is also commonly made of steel wire which is welded or clipped together. Conventional mattresses use a wire form innerspring, made up of hundreds of helical or other shaped coils which are interconnected by wire or fabric. Layers of padding are positioned over the support ends of the springs of the innerspring, and the innerspring and padding is encapsulated with upholstery.
These basic constructions have now been in use for well over one hundred years, and although economical and practical, do not exploit the properties of modern materials which are advantageous for use in flexible support structures including bedding. The large number of components and required manual assembly increases to the cost of these conventional designs.